YooJung SikDang
by Moira.x.i
Summary: Donde BTS visitan su restaurante favorito del pre debut antes del lanzamiento de su ultimo álbum


Tal vez, o mejor dicho, muy probablemente, los jntegrantes compositores tenian una ligera tendencia a saltearse comidas cada vez que se encerraban en sus estudios a componer. Y eso le preocupaba.

Siempre le preocupaba que no comieran por lo que en general solía preparar algo sencillo pero delicioso ya que sabía que YoonGi creía que comer en esos momentos era un desperdicio.

La diferencia con esta vez y las anteriores es que Jin queria hacer algo diferente.

—Nam.— entró bastante calmado y sin llamar tanto la atención del líder.

—¿Si?¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podemos salir?—en ese momento lo miró sin entender bien a lo que se refería por lo que Jin aclaró— Había pensado que esta vez podriamos visitar a Imo-Nim en vez de cocinar algo como suelo hacer. Y volver a la época pre-debut, tal vez eso ayude a tu mente a activarse.

—Si, me parece buena idea—le sonrió al mayor—. ¿YoonGi acepto?

Todos sabían que YoonGi hyung no era muy fan de salir y solían recibir un gran NO por respuesta incluso antes de invitarlo.

—Me costó un poco pero JiMin lo convenció—dijo ahora sonriendo antes de marcharse para volver a abrir la puerta de un modo un poco escandaloso—. Me olvidaba, nos vamos en una hora.

Los 7 chicos se encontraban frente las puertas del restaurante "YooJung SikDang". No sabían como sentirse, por un lado recordaban las charlas y risas dentro de ese restaurante, cuando su única preocupación era alcanzar el debut que para entonces parecía tan lejano. Y por otro lado la añoranza de lo que vivieron y los que los llevo a ser lo que son hoy en día.

Extrañaban solamente preocuparse por lo que Corea pensara de ellos. Nunca creyeron covertirse en idols internacionales.

No les molestaba su fama, pero a veces sentían que era mucha la presión.

El primero en tomar la iniciativa y entrar fue Tae. Él era el que más aprecio le tenía a Imo-Nim ya que en secreto le recordaba a su madre y sus comidas.

Al ser época de clases la mayoría de los armys estaban en clases a esas horas por lo que el restaurante no se encontraban muy lleno como solía estar ultimamente por lo que las únicas personas que se encontraban eran adultos, los cuales solían respetar el espacio de los idols.

Para suerte de los chicos la mesa en la que solían sentarse antes de su debut estaba desocupada por lo que se sentaron y llamaron a Imo-Nim.

Ella no los reconoció si no hasta que estaba en la punta de la mesa lista para anotar sus pedidos.

En cuanto sonrió, JungKook muy feliz se levantó y la abrazó seguido de J-Hope y los demás integrantes.

Estaban feliz de verla. Ella los había ayudado cada vez que no se sentían listos para debutar solamente con sus comidas.

En cuanto todos la saludaron les aviso que volvería con la comida favorita de cada uno. Si, aún lo recordaba.

—Se me hace raro volver luego de tanto—admitió JiMin—. Me acuerdo haber estado sentado acá cuando le contabamos a Imo-Nim sobrr nuestro falso secuestro.

—Cuando nos mostraba los videos de BH y se reía de nosotros, bueno... más de mi—comentó Tae con una sonrisa recordando el "let's go party?"

Mientras esperaban la comida se entretuvieron recordando los inumerables momentos que pasaron ahí.

—Me acuerdo cuando Tae y JungKook solían dormirse encima de las sopas y aún con la cara dentro del plato no despertaban.

—Y cuando J-Hope de desmayó del estrés.

—Y Suga lo despertó a cachetazos—Dijo Imo-Nim dejando la comida en la mesa mientras los demás reían.

—En mi defensa me había preocupado y no sabía que hacer—se defendió YoonGi con un adorable puchero mirando a J-Hope.

—Luego de eso Suga no me dejaba en paz tratando de que no me estresara de más—lo miró y le sonrió con una de las hermosas sonrisas características de HoSeok.

Luego de haber hablado y recordado tantas cosas Imo-Nim les hizo una pregunta que fue clave para la canción que debía componer NamJoon.

—¿Todavía siguen viendo el desierto o aprendieron a ver el océano?

En su momento de predebut Jin solía decir que se sentía ennun desierto lleno de arena sin fin que de a poco lo consumía. Imo-Nim le decía que se sentía así porque asociaba la arena con la desesperación y que tenía que transformar esa arena en un mar azul de esperanza.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron contestando.

—A veces siento que veo el mar y luego vuelve a ser arena.

—A veces me imagino siendo ahogados por olas de esperanza.

—Y yo perseguido por tormentas dr arena

—Yo duermo estando en un desierto y despierto en la orilla del mar, de ahí yo elijo a donde ir durante el día.

—De a poco estamos convirtiendo ese desierto en mar con nuestra blood, sweat tears.

—Yo me siento en un espejismo, a veces veo el mas y otras el desierto.

Mientras NamJoon anotaba mentalmente las respuestas de los chicos tambien anotó la suya.

—Yo creo que nadamos en un mar de esperanza que antes de convertirse era un desierto de desesperación.

También creía que aún estando en el mas existía la arena y que no había que olvidarlo, solo superarlo.

Luego de terminar de comer los chicos se despidieron prometiendo volver para luego dirigirse a su hogar donde NamJoon se volvió a encerrar, esta vez con inspiración, y un suga dispuesto a ayudar.

Días después ya tenían listo el Hidden Track para el nuevo album la cual entregó orgulloso a la empresa.

...…...

 **¡Holaa!**

 **Les traigo este OS de BTS.**

 **Dentro de Army Amino este fic participa en un concurso pero aún así lo quise compartir acá.**


End file.
